Seriously, Again?
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: Kerra preforms an experiment using the Chaos Emeralds to build a power generator. During the test a catastrophic failure occurs and the Freedom Fighters and SG-1 are caught in a bright white light. See what happens. R&R. On hiatus.
1. The Experiment

_**Seriously, Again?**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

**The Experiment**

_Kerra's workshop in the Mystic Ruins_

Sonic and the others were riding in the elevator that went down to Kerra's subterranean lab.

"So what is it that Kerra wants to show us?" Knuckles asked as the floors moved down on the display.

"I have no idea Red. She's been really tight lipped on this one." Sonic replied leaning against the back of the car, arms crossed.

"I just wonder what she needed the Chaos Emeralds for." Rouge said.

"No idea on that either. It surprised me when she said that she needed to get her hands on all seven of them." Sonic said as the elevator doors opened to the basement lab.

The group walked in and carefully edged by the many half finished inventions that littered the vixen's lab.

"Not much changes, huh?" Cream commented as she ducked under the arm of a partially completed robot.

"From the looks of things, not really." Amy answered as she carefully stepped over a small puddle of oil.

The group walked towards a brightly lit area of the lab. As they approached they heard two female voices conversing.

"Coil 288 is three nanometers out of alignment." Came a calm, almost bored voice.

"Got it." Replied a second, slightly tired and yet hyper voice. "How's that?" The voice said a few seconds later.

"Perfect. Everything is in perfect alignment and ready to go." The first voice replied.

The group entered the area and found it littered with paper cup, empty aluminum cans and various bits of trash. In the middle of the veritable minefield of trash were the Artificial Intelligence Aura, a strange machine with seven long pipes that ran from the machine and a frazzled looking Kerra.

"Hey guys! You're just in time. I was about to call you to come down here. I'm ready to turn this thing on." Kerra said as she walked over to a full sized refrigerator.

"You called us about an hour ago. It just took a while for everyone to get here." Cream replied.

"Did I? Man, I really need to get some sleep then if my memory and grasp of time are slipping that badly." The vixen replied as she pulled an energy drink out of the refrigerator which was still half full of full cans.

"Then why are you drinking another energy drink?" Amy asked her friend, with a worried look on her face.

"I need to stay awake and make sure that this thing works the way it should. Once it's running the way it should, then I'll go to bed." She said, taking a swig of the drink as she moved towards a computer console.

"So what is this thing?" Rouge asked the vixen, who was practically vibrating from the amount of caffeine running through her system.

"It's a power generator. It took a little research and thousands of simulations, but I figured out a way to channel the power of the chaos emeralds into a safe form of clean energy." Kerra replied as she entered commands into the computer.

"Are you insane? You do remember what happens when the energies of all seven emeralds come together!" Knuckles shouted as the others gained stunned looks.

They stared at the vixen turned super soldier, all of them had the same thought going through their heads as she entered more commands into the computer.

Has this girl finally flipped her lid?

"Actually I included dozens of protections and fail safes into the system to prevent any accidental Chaos Control events. The emeralds are in separate containment vessels that block the radiation they emit. Also you see those pipes running to the ceiling? Those are ejection ports that will scatter the emeralds in a catastrophic failure situation." Kerra explained as she entered the final commands into the system.

"Is she doing the mad scientist thing again?" A male voice came from behind the group.

"Cam! You guys made it!" Kerra said excitedly as she turned around.

SG-1 entered the area behind the group.

"Yeah she is. Good to see you guys again. You really should stop by more often." Sonic said as he shook hands with the team.

"Well, you know how it is when you're saving the world." Daniel replied

Sonic chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you're right it's pretty much a full time job."

"So what's going on here?" Sam asked.

"I figured out a way to use the energy of the Chaos Emeralds as a clean power source. I'm about to start up the generator." Kerra said before taking a long drink from her energy drink, draining it, crushing the can on her forehead, and tossing it onto the floor behind her.

SG-1 then took notice of the debris covering the floor.

"Colonel Prower you should get some sleep. This much caffeine is not good for you." Teal'c said quirking an eyebrow at the mess.

"Ya can sleep when you're dead. Now is the time for SCIENCE!" Kerra replied yelling the last word as she hit enter for the final time.

The generator began to hum slightly as it gained power. Then the pitch of the hum changed.

"That doesn't sound good" Vala said as the group edged back towards anything that would provide sturdy cover.

"Aura! What's going on?" Kerra shouted over the hum as she typed furiously.

"There seems to be an imbalance in the turbine. I estimate failure in less than two minutes." Aura replied as a timer appeared on the screens and began to count down rapidly from two minutes.

"What happened to the fail safes? They should have shut the machine down as soon as there was a problem!" Kerra shouted as she tried to shut down the machine.

"The fail safes appear to have failed." Aura replied simply.

"Irony!" Cam called out from behind a large crate.

"Shut it Mitchell! Aura, try and eject the emeralds." Kerra replied.

"I have several times already. The mechanism has failed." The AI replied.

"Alright I'm yanking you! We need to get out of here!" Kerra yelled as she pulled out the memory crystal that contained Aura's memory matrix and grabbed a large black duffle bag before turning to the others and yelling _"RUN!" _

She didn't have to tell them twice. Sonic took off and hit the button to call the freight elevator down from the surface. The others caught up to him and then the race between the elevator's motors and the countdown till they were all killed began.

As seconds ticked by so did the floors.

_1:30.30_

Thirty floors to go.

_1:00.06_

Twenty floors to go.

_30.05_

Ten floors to go.

_01.06_

The elevator dinged, but the doors jammed after they opened about a foot.

Kerra pushed her way to the front of the group and began to pull the door open.

_00.00_

Too late. A bright white light filled the room and everyone's screams went silent.

_

* * *

A/N: Alright yet another new story from Kerra's adventures. What happened when the group was enveloped by the white light? Find out in the next chapter. As always, please read and review._


	2. The Result

_**Seriously, Again?**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

**The Result**

_Location Unknown_

A cool breeze played through Kerra's bangs as she slept beneath a large oak tree. The vixen rested comfortably beneath the tree as clouds passed overhead until one passed in front of the sun, darkening the sky.

This simple event of nature was all it took to rouse the vixen.

"Hey who turned off the sun?" Kerra groaned as she rolled onto her side.

As she did grass tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze.

"ACHOO! Ugh, wait why is there grass in my lab?" She pondered as she sat up and opened her eyes.

As she looked around, she found out she was in a large meadow that over looked a very familiar city.

As she looked at the city below, she mumbled to herself, "That had better not be the place I'm thinking it is."

Kerra stretched as she stood up relieving the tension in her muscles from sleeping on the ground. Looking at her watch she determined that she had slept for over twenty four hours after coming off of her caffeine high.

She then grabbed her duffle bag, which had miraculously stayed with her when Chaos Control hit. Shaking her head at her blunder, Kerra reached into the bag and pulled out a set of high power binoculars and scanned the city.

Sure enough it was filled with humans. Kerra sighed as she replaced the optics into her bag and pulled out a pair of goggles and her modified Colt 1911A1 'Ebony.' She tucked Ebony into the waist of her pants at the small of her back covering it with her shirt and then donned the specially designed goggles.

The goggles had a variety of functions. When she was flying they acted as a heads up display that relayed heading, altitude, attitude, air speed and it also contained a small, but extremely powerful radar that provided her with a small sphere of awareness of aircraft around her. On the ground, they displayed a motion tracker that showed anything moving within a fifteen meter radius as well as a reticule for any weapon that she had equipped with a smart link scope system. The lenses would also polarized depending upon light conditions, from clear for night operations to total blackout for the flash of any possible detonation of a nuclear device as well as providing night vision capabilities in low to no light situations.

After making sure her bag was secure, she began to move towards the hills that were directly on the edge of the city. _'Might as well go in under the cover of darkness. No sense in getting the natives riled up.' _She thought as she moved quickly and quietly over the ground.

_Later, after nightfall_

After true dark fell, Kerra began to move.

With her bag tight against her back, she ran from building to building with Ebony held loose in her hands, pointed to the ground.

As she progressed through the city she noticed landmarks that made her even more sure of where she was.

Of, course the sign that proudly welcomed people to the city was a dead giveaway.

She had been sent back to Station Square. The place where they had all gone on the first Chaos Control trip when she was a kit.

After confirming her suspicions, she pilfered a newspaper from a trashcan to check the date.

According to the paper it was almost ten years exactly to the date the Mobians had been sent back in time. Fortunately, this time around Kerra knew a few things that would help them.

First the coalescing of the time lines that was feared during their original adventure couldn't happen. This world and hers were one in the same, though there was about a thousand years difference between the two.

Second, so long as they didn't give the humans any technology that would prevent the gene-bomb attack of the Xorda, her history wouldn't change.

Thirdly, whatever the reason for her being sent back to this time, if she was the only one that was sent here, which was a big if, she had the skills to stop whatever might threaten this world.

Last of all, if the Chaos Emeralds didn't get sent back with her, she knew the location of the Stargate on this world and how to use solar flares to allow for time travel through the worm hole.

Now, after ascertaining when and where she was, she had a clear cut objective. Find the person that quite possibly annoyed her more than anything.

"Damn, I never thought that I would ever have to see his face again. Though there is the off chance Chuck's still around. That should provide a little bit of a buffer." Kerra mused aloud as she tossed the paper back in the can and began to move towards the mansion on the outskirts of the city.

_On the other side of the planet_

Sonic was having the time of his life. Sure they had gotten caught in Chaos Control again despite all of Kerra's safeguards, but he really couldn't hold her at fault. No one, not even the Echidnas knew exactly how the emeralds worked; despite the fact they had studied them for generations. He was just enjoying his run, glad that he hadn't woken up in the middle of a busy intersection again.

As he chuckled to himself, he got the nagging feeling that he had seen the area he was running in before. Slowing down he took in the area.

It was a large valley filled with trees that surrounded a lake, with a large faux log cabin resting on its shores.

'_It can't be. That looks like the cabin that Chris brought me to before I headed back to my time. If that's the same place, why did the emeralds send us back here?' _Sonic thought to himself. _'Well only one way to find out if I'm right.' _ He concluded as he pointed himself south and took off with a small clap of thunder.

_Back with Kerra_

The vixen had taken to moving across the roof tops as she passed through the center of the city. She smiled a bit as she did so. _'So this must be how Bruce Wayne feels when he patrols Gotham.' _ She thought as she leapt to another building.

Kerra used her enhanced speed to move undetected over the roof tops. She used every part of her training in infiltration to stay undetected as she knew that the law enforcement officials were sure to have helicopter patrols checking the roofs with searchlights and thermal cameras.

As the building began to get shorter, the crowds of humans she was trying to avoid had thinned to only the occasional person every couple of blocks or so. Deciding it was safe she leapt to the ground and took off down the street towards a familiar mansion in the distance.

Unfortunately, she as she drew close to her objective, a snag made itself known.

Five Formula One cars with police lights pulled into the road to block her path.

Apparently one of those annoying helos had gotten a piece of her and called it in.

A man got out of what appeared to be the command car, a slick red number and called out to the vixen.

"You're a pretty slippery thing missy. You've been giving the other cops a whole lot of headaches." The man said.

"Well, they were just lucky to have gotten a piece of me to report up." Kerra replied as she slowly moved her left hand towards her hip.

"Yeah, that might be the case, but now we have you and there's no place left to run. There has only been on person that has beaten me in pure speed and I don't think you have what it takes so just come quietly and we'll take you downtown." He said as he leaned against his car.

"Is that so?" Kerra said with a small smile. Being raised by Sonic had some bad side effects. Namely, the inability to turn down a challenge of speed. "Then catch me if you can." She said to the man before turning on her heel and taking off at high speed towards the highway.

The other four cars took off as the leader jumped back into the cockpit of his own racer. As he strapped himself back in, he radioed central dispatch.

"HQ, this is S-Team lead. We are currently in pursuit of a vixen who thinks she's hot stuff."

"_Roger that Sam, we'll provide aerial support." _Came the reply.

"Understood." Sam replied as he pushed the pedal to the floor and joined the chase.

As Kerra ran she curved towards the raised highway that looped around the city and headed towards the outlying towns. She did this for two reasons.

One, there wouldn't be very many people on the highway this late so there was little risk to civilian lives.

Two, out here she could really pour on the speed.

With her HUD reading a speed in excess of two hundred and fifty miles an hour her hearing was limited due to the rush of wind. Therefore, she didn't hear the F1 cars coming up on her, but rather saw them appear on her motion sensor.

Risking a glance over her shoulder she saw the four white cars closing in rapidly.

Now unlike her husband, Kerra knew when not to showboat. This was not one of those times.

She allowed the cars to box her in for a few seconds, causing her to lower her speed.

That is, until the drivers slowed their vehicles to match her deceleration.

As they slowed she kicked into high gear and leapt over the car in front of her and pushed her speed up to over four hundred.

As she ran, a single blip appeared on her motion tracker. She looked over her shoulder and saw the red car screaming towards her.

A quick step to the left got her out of its path just in time to keep from being splattered.

She smiled as the car disappeared from sight, before moving to her top speed on the ground, a blistering nine hundred fifty miles an hour. She quickly passed seven hundred and sixty seven miles an hour, resulting in a sonic boom. As she passed through the sound barrier, her barrier of Chaos Energy formed a translucent cone in front of her, slicing the air the same way the nose of a jet fighter does.

One of the added benefits to this cone of Chaos Energy, aside from slicing through the air, was the fact it would also slice through just about anything. This allowed her to basically become the world's fastest battering ram with a top speed of Mach 1.23.

She blew past the red F1 car and quickly lost him. As she ran she noticed that the road she was running on had still not been completed, even after nearly a decade. As she neared the end of the road she coaxed as much speed as she could out of her legs as she pushed off the improvised ramp and flew through the air.

As she did she noticed a police helo tracking her.

Twisting through the air, she drew Ebony out of her belt and squeezed off two very skilled shots. The first took out the searchlight, the second the thermal camera.

As Kerra fell through the air she twisted back into a position that had her looking at the ground. Which was coming up rather quickly, by the way.

She then shifted her bag around to her chest and spun up her tails which halted her downward movement as she flew towards her objective.

A few minutes later she touched down on a familiar driveway-turned-landing strip.

She started to walk towards the main house when her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of machine work below her feet. Smiling she headed towards the garage located at the end of the driveway.

Upon entering she headed towards the hidden elevator and pushed the button to call it to the surface. The doors opened and Kerra stepped inside and hit the down button.

After a short ride, the doors opened and she found her first jet fighter, the X Tornado Mk1, sitting with numerous panels missing.

As she walked around her old plane, she found the person she was looking for working on a component at a large workbench. Deciding to surprise her old friend and mentor, she waited to say something until she was right next to him.

"Hey Gramps! How's it going?" She called out over the sound of a grinder.

_

* * *

A/N: Oh, cliffhanger. So what's going to happen to Kerra and Sonic? For that matter, where's everyone else? Find out in the next chapter of Seriously, Again?_


	3. Reunion

_**Seriously, Again?**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

**Reunion**

The old man spun around with the grinder still running, which would have hit Kerra across the nose if she didn't have her heightened reflexes. Seeing the spinning blade of the grinder coming towards her face, she quickly leaned back using her tails to keep her on her feet.

As she stood straight, the man realized who it was that had snuck up on him.

"Tails? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Yeah it is, and is that anyway to greet an old friend? I mean you almost took my nose off with that thing." Kerra said with a smirk.

"Sorry about that, Tanaka likes to sneak up on me while I'm down here." Chuck explained simply.

Kerra laughed. "Okay that's understandable then." She answered.

"He really tries to get me to stop working in the lab, but he just doesn't understand that I can't really live the quite life." Chuck added.

"Sonic tries to get me out of the lab, but that's only when I've spent a week or so straight in it." Kerra replied.

"Old habits die hard hu-" Chuck started to say until Kerra motioned for him to stay quiet.

He noticed her ears twitching around as she searched for the source of whatever it was she heard.

Suddenly the vixen exploded into motion, drawing her handgun and unleashing a hail of bullets into the far wall.

As the echoes of the shots died down, she called out; "Come on out unless you really want to get perforated."

From behind some crates a red haired young man that looked to be in his mid-twenties stepped shakily out into the open his hands above his head.

Kerra couldn't help but laugh at who it was and the state they were in.

It was Christopher Thorndyke, his hair coated in a fine powder of dust from the concrete that was pulverized above his head and a large wet spot on the crotch of his pants.

That and the look of shock on his face was priceless.

"Well, it looks like you've picked up a few new skills since we last met." Chuck dead panned.

"You could say that. So what's with the Tornado?" Kerra asked gesturing towards the jet.

"Just doing some upgrades. You know how technology is." Chuck replied

"True. You know, I'm surprised that you haven't asked how I got here." Kerra said.

"Well, I figured it was Chaos Control again." Chuck answered.

"It was. Though it was my fault this time." Kerra admitted rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Chuck laughed a little at the gesture. "A grown woman and you still do that. I'd figured you grow out of it."

"I still do it on occasion. Though I'm surprised that the fact I'm female doesn't freak you out." Kerra replied as she tucked her pistol back into her belt.

"Please, it was probably an experiment gone wrong. Wouldn't be the first time that either one of us has had that happen." Chuck said as he put the grinder down and removed his face shield.

"Actually, I was born female. I just hid it due to the amount of hell I went through as an orphan." Kerra said as she leaned against a workbench.

"It must have been pretty bad for you to lie about something like that. How did everyone react when you told them?" Chris asked after regaining his composure.

"Pretty well actually. I had to have a little sit down with Amy, but both Sonic and I were able to get her to see that she was just wasting her time anymore because whatever chance she had with him disappeared when she turned into a stalker fan girl." Kerra explained as the two men nodded. "So how have things been since we went home?" She asked as she looked around the massive underground garage.

"Well, other than me coming to your world, life has been pretty quite." Chris explained.

"Yeah, life without Sonic around can be pretty quite." Kerra replied as her eyes roved over several vehicles before she spotted a rather unusual aircraft nose sticking out from one of the many maintenance berths.

"Chuck?" Kerra called to the old man.

"What is it Tails?" Chuck responded.

"Where did you get that aircraft?" Kerra said as she pointed to the large aircraft in question.

"Oh, that? It just appeared in here yesterday why?" Chuck asked.

"And you didn't think that was just a little odd, despite everything that happened when we showed up?" Kerra replied as she walked up to the aircraft. _'Please don't let this be what I think it is.' _She thought to herself.

"Not really. I guess nothing really fazes me anymore." Chuck replied.

Kerra however did not answer. As she came to the front of the aircraft her fears were realized.

Sitting in the berth, against all odds, was a D77H-TCI. One the left side of the craft, under the windscreen, were the words _Col. Kerra Prower_.

"What's wrong Tails?" Chris asked the vixen.

"This is one of the command birds from my base. It's a D77H-TCI drop ship, more commonly known as a Pelican." Kerra replied as she walked to a side hatch and cycled both the inner and outer doors open.

"That's why you were so curious as to how it got here. But why would that concern you so much?" Chuck asked as he and his grandson followed the vixen inside the ship.

"Because, if this is here, then there is a possibility that one of the _Mobius _-class could have been brought here as well. And that is the last thing I need." Kerra replied as she moved into the cockpit and pulled a glowing chip from her bag.

"Okay, first what is the _Mobius_-class? Second, what is that chip and why is it glowing?" Chuck asked in response.

Kerra chuckled. "The _Mobius_-class is an extremely powerful battle cruiser that I designed. This…" Kerra said holding up the chip. "Is the memory matrix of my A.I. Aura." Kerra replied slotting the chip into the pedestal, resulting in the crystals on the surface warming and a holographic arctic vixen appeared.

Aura looked around and shook her head. "So we brought your Pelican with us, wherever we are." She said after her inspection of the area around the ship.

Kerra smirked. "Come on Aura. You have the entirety of my genetic memory and the entire known history of the Tau'ri and you don't know where we are?"

Aura looked around the cockpit again. Her eyes lit up when she saw Chris and Chuck. She then turned to her creator and asked, "How in the name of Chaos did we wind up here again?"

"No idea. I think the Walkers just like fucking with us for their own amusement sometimes. But right now, I'm more concerned with finding my people. Aura, hack into whatever satellite networks you can find and look for their trackers." Kerra replied as she initiated the start up sequence for the Pelican.

Aura nodded and began her dive into the network.

To Aura, the physical world was replaced with one of streaming data. If someone had the ability to see what she saw on a dive, they would see streams of light shooting past them.

Aura took a few milliseconds to listen to the data around her and the shot off, following a whisper that would lead her to the military of this world's surveillance satellite network. The perfect place for her to find their team.

Reaching the correct node, Aura quickly copied the last access key that was used on the system and opened up a back door into the system. She quickly ran an untraceable scan for the unique signals of the subcutaneous tracking beacons all members of Stargate Command were implanted with once they joined the program.

The scan took only seconds and displayed five signals that read as _Sierra Gulf 1-1, -2, -3, -4, _and_ -5._ She also found seven more signals, these read as _Sierra Foxtrot 1-2, -3, -4,_ and _Sierra Foxtrot 2-1, 3-4, 4-3, _and_ 5-4. _ She noted that they were all within close proximity to Kerra's tracker which read as _Sierra Foxtrot 1-1. _

Satisfied, Aura quickly left the system and returned to the Pelican. Her search lasted mere seconds.

"I've got them. Uploading coordinates to the flight computer now." Aura replied as the elevator the Pelican sat on reached the surface.

Kerra quickly viewed the map that was displayed. Nodding, she turned to the two humans that had tagged along.

"Chris, get to the troop bay and strap in. Chuck, you've got the rear seat. Keep an eye on the radar." Kerra ordered as she removed her goggles and donned a modified flight helmet.

The helmet consisted of a circular frame with no top to allow her ears to have freedom. It also had two sides that dropped down with the right side containing a boom mike and the left a set of three small, but high intensity LEDs to light the cockpit at night. The visor was connected to the Pelican's Anvil V missile launchers and it's 70mm chin gun through a secure wireless link. It acted just like the helmets the pilots of the Apache and Cobra gunships wore, allowing them to point the gun where they were looking.

Kerra slid the throttles forward slightly and then taxied out of the hanger on the Pelican's stubby landing gear. As soon as the rear engines were clear of the structure, she changed the angle of the engines to move into VTOL.

As soon as the craft was clear of the ground, Kerra retracted the landing gear and pushed the throttles forward and the Pelican's engines responded, pushing the transport in the black skies.

_Meanwhile, with Cream_

Cream Rabbit, designation _Sierra Foxtrot 1-2_, was in a bit of a tight spot, to say the least.

She had awoken about four hours ago, and since then her and her Chao Cheese had been on the run from the local authorities.

The duo was now perched between the support girders at the top of a one hundred and fifty foot tall radio tower.

Cream sighed as she surveyed the ground below through the scope of her trusty SRS-99 sniper rifle.

"Well, this is a fine predicament that Kerra's gotten us into." She commented.

"No kidding." Cheese replied, his words being translated through a chip in his new collar, courtesy of Kerra. "Someone really should have tried to stop her from building that thing."

"I know, but she had that place on lock down at all times. Even Amy couldn't hack into that thing." Cream replied as she watched the police racing around below trying to find them.

"I know. I'm just saying." Cheese replied as he adjusted the bandolier that he carried.

Cream was about to reply when a bright light swept over the pair and a strong gust of wind blew over the pair, whipping her ears around.

A police helo had spotted them on its thermal camera and decided to swoop in with its searchlight on for a closer look.

"Get that light out of my eyes!" Cream growled as she leveled her rifle and sighted the offending light before sending a 14.5X114 MM Armor Piercing, Fin Stabilizing, Discarding Sabot surprise through the light.

The pilots watched in stunned as the alien leveled the long gun and fired destroying their searchlight. As they saw the barrel of the weapon rise towards the cockpit, they came to their senses and quickly bugged out, not wanting to see what the weapon could do to human flesh.

Cream smirked as the helo moved off rapidly. "Yeah ya better run ya bastards!" She yelled after the retreating helo. She hadn't actually planned on doing more than taking out the light, but she didn't want them hanging around.

As she watching the forces gather on the ground below, she heard the familiar sound of a Pelican's engines. Her keen eyes searched the skies, quickly spotting the large transport. _"Bout damn time. Though I wonder where she got the Pelican from.' _

_Aboard Pelican Kilo 11_

Kerra was guiding the Pelican through the skies of Station Square towards the closest of the beacons.

Aura, who was monitoring the police and military bands, started chuckling.

"What are you laughing about Aura?" Kerra asked.

"Well, it seems that Cream is out causing trouble." The A.I. replied with a smirk.

"How do you know it's her and not just some local yahoo?" Kerra replied as she noticed that the beacon was reading an altitude of over a hundred and fifty feet.

Aura merely snapped her fingers and the police band came over the speakers.

"_Slow down. Say again your last transmission."_

"_I said, that a five foot tall rabbit just shot our search light out with one wicked looking sniper rifle."_

Kerra laughed. "Yeah, that's Cream alright. Sounds like they caught her on a bad day."

"Well considering she's our first pick up, I'd say so." Aura replied gesturing to the map that was now overlaid on the windscreen.

"Well, let's get our girl before she starts trying to beat her record for most headshots in a single firefight." Kerra replied as she fed the fuel and closed the distance between them and the beacon.

Just to be on the safe side she also thumbed the control that deployed the 70 MM chain gun from the belly of the ship.

_Cream's sniper nest_

Cream laughed as the humans below scattered as the drop ship came to a hover above them.

Of course, she'd run like hell too if there was a 70 MM chain gun pointed at her too.

She watched the rear end of the Pelican swing around with its troop door open.

Making sure that her rifle was secure, she leapt the gap and landed on the edge of the 'blood tray' with Cheese flying in quickly behind her.

"We're on! Punch it!" Cream shouted as she stood up and grabbed one of the hand holds that hung from the ceiling.

Kerra turned her head and nodded before slamming the throttles forwards, causing the Pelican to shoot forward.

After the feeling of acceleration passed, Cream walked back and slapped the controls for the rear hatch.

As the doors rose and sealed, she unslung her rifle and stowed it in the overhead racks. Turning she noticed that she wasn't alone in the troop bay.

"Chris is that you?" She asked pushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Is that really you Cream?" Chris asked as he looked at the doe.

Cream had definitely grown up since they last saw each other. She stood at nearly five foot eight and sported a slim yet well defined figure.

Cream smirked, noticing the human's slack jaw. Purposely exaggerating the sway of her hips she walked across the bay and gently closed it for him. "Yeah, it's me. Didn't Ella ever teach you it wasn't polite to stare?" She said with a chuckle, before heading into the cockpit.

"So we know where the others are?" Cream asked Kerra.

"Yup. Aura was able to get their positions from one of the military's spy sats. Looks like our next pick up is SG-1." Kerra replied as she consulted the map.

"ETA to their position?"

"Five minutes. Less if the locals don't hassle me too much." Kerra replied as she angled the drop ship out of the path of a police helo.

"Alright let me know so I can pop the hatch." Cream said as she left the cockpit.

Entering the troop bay, she pulled a DMR off one of the racks and found one of her spare helmets in an equipment locker.

Chris watched as she donned the full face helmet and loaded the rifle.

"Wow, I guess things have changed since I came back to my world. Who would have figured that you would be proficient with weapons." He said to the doe.

"Well, I've always interested in guns. Never really got a chance to learn how to shoot till Kerra came back from Earth after ten years. Turns out I'm a natural marksman." She replied sitting down on the jump seat across from Chris.

"Well you have always had a sharp eye." Cheese said.

Chris's eye nearly left their sockets at this. "Ch…Cheese you can talk?"

"Yeah, thanks to this new collar that Kerra whipped up. Very nice to actually be understood." Cheese replied.

Chris was about to reply when the Pelican began to descend quickly.

"Cream! You're up!" Kerra called out from the cockpit.

"Got it!" Cream replied, moving to the rear of the troop bay where she lowered the ramp.

Once the Pelican settled into a hover a few feet off the ground, Cream jumped out and keyed her helmet mike and made a sing song whistle of seven notes.

_Olly olly oxen free_

Over the radio came the reply:

_All out in the free, We're all free._

From the bushes, the five members of SG-1 emerged and jogged quickly to the Pelican, eyeing the area carefully as they did.

After Cream jumped back into the bay, she called to Kerra over her radio. "We've got them, let's go."

The Pelican quickly climbed back into the skies as it headed towards the next beacon.

"Thanks for the pickup. Didn't really feel like trying to hitch a ride with one of the locals." Cam said as he strapped into a seat.

"No problem. Now let's get the rest of our people." Cream replied as they flew over the city.

_A/N: Just to let you guys know, I will be doing a story in the future about Kerra's team on Mobius and I will also be working on character bios for my series. As always, please read and review!_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

Alright everyone, I have to apologize in advance, but my updates will be put on hold for the foreseeable future. I will be moving back home here in a couple of days and I will not have internet access for a while. Don't worry I will be working on my stories in the mean time, and who knows I might have a few new plot bunnies pop up and spawn a new story. As always please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing. Also please visit my profile and vote on the poll there. I'm letting you guys decide what verse to send Kerra to next. If you have an idea that isn't posted, send me a pm and tell me about it. I thank you all for your patience and kindness.


End file.
